


좋아합니다

by blackmeteor



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmeteor/pseuds/blackmeteor
Summary: I wait until the end of the year to say I like you.





	좋아합니다

**Author's Note:**

> Everyday6 inspired.

There's something about celebrating New Year's Eve with a party with his friends that makes Daniel very happy. It's tradition and one simply does not go against traditions. Christmas was spent in Busan and Daniel still smiles as he remembers the simple joy of going back home. Just like they agreed on, Daniel and Woojin also go back to campus together, scheduling their return a day earlier than the party to get some proper rest from the trip. It turns out to be a wise decision,this year's games a whole more physically taxing than last year's. Still,Daniel wishes that a certain someone had gone back with him.

 

"Cheer up, lover boy. Sewoon said he saw him earlier so he's here already." Jaehwan comments,nudging Daniel's side.

  
Daniel grins, craning his head as he looks around the room. "Where is he?"

  
"Uh nuh uh, no. You are not going anywhere until we finish this game!" Taewoong exclaims, hooking his arm with Daniel. "We've all been busy and tonight is the perfect time to get wasted!"

  
Daniel turns to Jisung as they head to a table in the dining room. "Hyung, please let me go for a bit. I'll be back quickly!"

  
Jisung just laughs. "Oh please, if we let you go, you'd stay by Minhyun's side all night long!"

  
"Probably try to get a New Year's kiss from him too!" Donghan quips with a cheeky smirk.

  
"I will not!" Daniel denies hotly, ears reddening.

  
Jaehwan laughs. "Then why are you blushing?"

  
Jisung rolls his eyes when the two of them start pushing each other, Taewoong laughing at the side. "Stop it. Stop it! Ya! Are you guys children?" Jisung huffs as he pulls Jaehwan to his side.

  
"You know they are." Taewoong laughs as he pats down Daniel's messy hair. "You can find Minhyunnie later. Play beer pong with us first."

 

Daniel pouts but nods his head. He knows that his friends just want to spend time with him and he does too. The last few weeks really tired them out so playing like this should be perfect.

 

The game is fun and Daniel loses track of how much time they've spent playing it. He laughs aloud when Jaehwan completely misses the cup and ends up hitting Taewoong's dick. Jaehwan is too busy laughing to apologize properly while Taewoong curses as he kneels down. They get more players as they play, a crowd forming around them. Daniel is about to take his turn when Woojin pulls on his sleeve, motioning for Eunki to take the shot instead.

 

"What's up?" Daniel asks when Woojin lets go of him. "If you're looking for Jihoon, I haven't seen him."

  
Woojin snorts. "I know where he is. Do you know where Minhyun hyung is?"

  
"I haven't seen him yet." Daniel replies, scratching the vack of his neck.

  
"Of course." Woojin sighs. "He's about to go head back to the dorms. He said he just had to..." He trails off, looking past Daniel. "Shit, Youngmin hyung is there! Ask him where Minhyun hyung is!"

  
Daniel gets shoved back to the crowd, barely stopping himself before he bumps into Youngmin and Donghyun. "Sorry about that." Daniel apologises as he stands properly. "Woojin pushed me."

  
Donghyun laughs. "Sounds like Woojin alright."

  
"Did you want something, Niel?" Youngmin asks.

  
"Where's Minhyun hyung?"

  
Youngmin grins, pointing towards the door. "I knew it. He's going to head back. I think he's still tired.. Yah, Kang Daniel!"

 

Daniel calls out a thank you as he hurriedly pushes through the crowd to make it outside. He can hear Jisung yelling about his coat somewhere behind him but he doesn't have the time to look for it. Daniel bursts out into the cold night, turning left and right as he looks for Minhyun. He jogs to the direction of the dorms, grinning when he hears a familiar voice singing softly.

 

"Minhyun hyung!" Daniel calls out as he breaks out into a sprint.

  
Minhyun laughs as he stops in his tracks, holding onto Daniel's arms. "Easy there. The ground is slippery."

 

Daniel grins, holding onto Minhyun's shoulders in guise of steadying himself. He hasn't seen the other for only a week but it feels longer than it should. Without thinking about it, Daniel pulls Minhyun closer, engulfing the older in a hug. He can hear Minhyun's surprised laughter but what matters is the way Minhyun hugs him back, one hand at the back of Daniel's head and the other running up and down his back. Daniel buries his smile in Minhyun's shoulder.

 

"I'm guessing this means that you've missed me?" Minhyun teases when Daniel finally releases him.

  
Daniel blushes, lowering his gaze to the ground as he nods. "I did. I missed you a lot, hyung."

  
"Oh." Minhyun's surprised tone makes Daniel look up and he's met with the sight of the other blushing, lips curved into a pleased smile. "I missed you too, Daniel, very much."

 

Daniel lets out a happy hum, drowning in the warmth those words bring. He nods to the direction of the dorms, walking in pace with Minhyun. They share stories from Busan during the week apart, Daniel having left earlier with Woojin since Minhyun and Youngmin had to finish a school project. Daniel grins when Minhyun mentions how both his mom and older sister got mad at him for not bringing Daniel over. Daniel also says that his mom was the same, insisting that Minhyun should come over soon.

 

Daniel likes to think that their matching red cheeks after that aren't from the cold.

 

Maybe Minhyun doesn't think the same because he halts in his steps, Daniel stopping a few paces in front of him. "Why aren't you wearing a scarf and a coat, Niel?" Minhyun chastises. "Do you have any idea how cold it is? You'll get sick!"

 

Daniel doesn't bother stopping the other, knowing how Minhyun fusses over every little thing. Minhyun unwinds the scarf around his neck, wrapping it around Daniel's. The green scarf is Minhyun's favorite, a gift from his older sister and most importantly, something that the older doesn't lend to others. So Daniel thinks his shock is justified as he watches Minhyun. The lecture from the older is drowned by the fluttering in Daniel's chest as Minhyun steps back to look at his work.

 

"You were running when you saw me, too. Where are you going to in such a rush?" Minhyun asks with a small sigh.

  
Daniel shrugs, taking Minhyun's hand into his. "I was scared I would lose you."

 

Daniel laughs as he hears the older calling him an idiot and the two of them continue their trek back to the dorms. Their hands swing between them as they walk but neither of them comment on it, each of them too preoccupied with their thoughts. The silence gets broken when Daniel's phone rang loudly, making Daniel groan when he sees who it is.

 

"Jaehwan?" Minhyun guesses.

  
"Jaehwan." Daniel confirms before answering the call. "What do you want, Jaehwan?"

  
"Awww is our Kang choding upset because I ruined your romantic date with Minhyun hyung?" Jaehwan coos sarcastically.

  
Daniel splutters as Minhyun laughs, regretting putting the call on speaker. "Kim Jaehwan!"

  
"Wait, is that Minhyun hyung? Hyung, hi! How's your moonlit walk with Niel? Is it romantic enough?" Jaehwan exclaims enthusiastically.

  
Daniel groans as Minhyun continues laughing. "How much have you had to drink, Jaehwan ah?"

  
"A lot. Have I told you how much I suck at beer pong?" Jaehwan sighs before perking up again. "Answer my questions, hyung! I need to know if you find Daniel romantic."

  
Minhyun looks at Daniel before looking down at their interlaced hands. "Daniel is very romantic, Jaehwan ah. Best moonlit walk I've ever had."

  
Daniel bites down on his lip, trying to stop the grin from spreading even more but it's so hard when Minhyun is looking at him like that, eyes soft as he gazes at Daniel. A loud clearing of throat snaps them out of their daze and Daniel realizes that the call is still ongoing. "Why did you really call, Jaehwan? Now you know I'm romantic. Can I hang up now?"

  
"Rude." Jaehwan tuts. "Jisung hyung told me to remind you two about the fireworks display. There's only uh, 5 minutes left 'til midnight so..."

  
"What?! Why didn't you say so earlier?" Minhyun exclaimed,pulling on Daniel's hand. "Hang up! We have to run!"

 

Daniel has barely called out a goodbye to Jaehwan before Minhyun has all but yanked his hand as they run to the dorms. Luckily,they're already a street away and Minhyun quickly scans his key card before pulling Daniel inside, heading to the rooftop immediately. Daniel's lungs are just about to burst when Minhyun finally opens the door to the rooftop.

 

"We made it!" Minhyun pants, eyes looking at the still dark sky.

  
Daniel raises a fist weakly. "Whoop dee doo." He says lifelessly, slumping against the wall as he tries to catch his breath.

  
Minhyun lets out a short breathless laugh, grabbing two chairs for him and Daniel to sit on. Daniel brings out his phone to check the time. A minute left. The two of them barely made in time.

 

Minhyun's eyes don't leave the night sky as the seconds tick by. Daniel smiles, remembering how much the older loves fireworks. It's one of the few things that gave Minhyun a childlike glee and Daniel would bring him to a million fireworks show just to see those eyes light up with unguarded joy.

 

"Daniel...." Minhyun whispers, turning to the other.

 

10.

  
9.

  
8.

 

Daniel's breath hitches as he matches Minhyun's stare with his own. Here right now, it feels like it's just the two of them in the world. The way Minhyun looks at Daniel makes him feel like it as well.

 

"Hyung, I have something to say...." Daniel blurts out, heart thumping loudly in his chest.

 

7

  
6

  
5

 

Minhyun shakes his head as he brings their laced hands higher, pressing a gentle kiss on the knuckles. "It's okay, Niel ah. I know."

 

4

  
3

  
2

 

"Hyung?"

 

1

  
"Kang Daniel, I like you." Minhyun says as he leans forward, pressing their foreheads together.

 

Daniel's gasp is drowned out by the sounds of the fireworks exploding. As their light paint and splatter across the dark sky, Daniel's own heart feels like it might explode as well. Minhyun is merely looking back at him, calm expression on but Daniel can see the reddening of the other's ears. It's so endearing that it makes him smile, snapping him back to the present.

 

  
"I've waited all year to hear that." Daniel comments, relishing in the laughter he gets from the other until he shuts Minhyun up.

  
\--

  
Some say that the way you start your year will also be the way you'll spend the rest of it. If he's going to be spending the next year kissing Hwang Minhyun, Daniel thinks this year might just become his favorite. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Happy happy new year~!


End file.
